vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sledge
Summary Sledge, sometimes referred to as Master Sledge by his crew and prisoners was the primary antagonist of Power Rangers: Dino Charge, as well as the first and final villain to ever threaten the Dino Charge Rangers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Sledge Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Well over 65 million years old (He was the one who inadvertently killed the dinosaurs) Classification: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Mastery of Blasters, Skilled in H2H combat, Piloting Skills, Armored Body, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Stomped albeit weakened Lord Arcanon after acquiring the Dark Energem, who had previously no sold a direct blast from the "Victory Maximum Final Strike", an attack strong enough to defeat Heckyl, who can destroy planets and has left multiple galaxies in ruins. Should be far stronger than Badussa, who destroyed the Kyoryuger Galaxy over an unknown period of time) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be superior than Leisure) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be at least comparable to T-Rex Super Charger Tyler) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, likely higher (Manhandled Koda and Shelby in single combat and effortlessly overpowered Tyler Navarro) Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Took hits from Keeper. Superior to Heckyl, who took a direct blast from the Purple Energem without much issue. Said Energems were stated to have transcended space and time and can make "The universe grovel") Stamina: Superhuman, though stressful situations can tire him out. Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown with his weapons and ship Standard Equipment: His ship, which is strong enough to haul the entire earth. The ship also comes equipped with the "Magna Beam", which is a beam that is fired so fast that the Rangers barely have any time to react to it and can make monsters it hits grow to immense sizes. Briefly had a blaster that was empowered by the Purple Energem, this weapon was strong enough to overpower Heckyl. Sledge is also covered head to toe in a special type of alien armor. While said armor is old, worn and not as durable as it once was, the armor is still capable of shrugging off attacks from characters who are easily Large Planet level. Intelligence: Very High. Sledge is an intergalactic bounty hunter who some way or another defeated and captured several of the universe's most dangerous criminals. Said prisoners include Wish Star, who could manipulate probability itself and Puzzler who was a powerful reality warper. He's also a seasoned fighter with millions upon millions of years of sheer combat experience under his belt. Weaknesses: He isn't in his prime anymore, this is shown by his armor breaking down and his stamina isn't what it used to be. His short temper can occasionally force him to "rush" strategies or otherwise not do something as effectively as it should be done. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magna Beam:' A weapon equipped to his ship that he fires in nearly every battle. When ordered, the Beam will shoot from the ship and hit the target monster. Once hit, the monster will grow to immense sizes and their strength and durability are increased by a huge margin. Notably, Sledge doesn't even need to be in his ship to use the weapon as seen in End of Extinction. Note: This profile covers his "Prime" and "Old" self as one, as his "Old" self doesn't do much fighting and both seemed to be roughly as powerful as one another. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Pilots Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gun Users Category:Power Rangers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Tier 5